Everything on the Line
by Marioman174
Summary: My own addition to the Mother series. Explaining what happened to Ninten, Ness and Lucas after their respective games. It's planned to be a full length story, and I'm going to try to keep my word on that.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Seriously, are you going to bother making me say this again? Fine, I don't own anything about this game…except the game itself, well not the rights to the game but the actual game…never mind.

Mother 4: Everything on the Line

AN: **Okay, it's been quite a while since my last update, let's see if I still know how to do this…okay, to make an 'a' I hit 'a'… 'b' is the 'b' key… Okay I still remember how to type…**

**Also, does anybody even read my disclaimers? Should I stop bothering to make them sarcastic?**

Prologue

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ninten woke up to the abrupt noise of a phone ringing. Figuring someone else would answer it, Ninten simply ignored the noise, and tried to go back to sleep.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

At this point, Ninten was starting to get annoyed.

"Mom? You gonna get that?" Ninten called down to his mother, but there was no answer. Only the phone could be heard as the answering machine had started recording a message.

"I know that boy is home. Come on son and answer the phone. Something new has come up and…" Ninten recognized the voice as his father's, but his voice cut off suddenly.

"Dad?" Ninten muttered to himself as he forced himself out of bed. He staggered downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Dad? Are you there?" Ninten yelled into the receiver. "DAD!!!"

Listening carefully Ninten could hear people conversing in the background. Ninten realized his father had left the phone off the hook.

"Dad, Dad are you there? What came up? Are you talking about business or aliens? ARRG! Forget it!" Ninten yelled slamming the receiver back on the base.

"Ninten!!!" Ana's voice called from outside. "Ninten come out here! Something BIG is happening."

"Ana? What's she doing here?" Ninten asked to himself as he walked over to the front door.

"Ninten get out here!" Ana's voice called again. Ninten opened the door and was blinded by an incredibly bright light.

**Meanwhile**

Ness rolled over in bed, he couldn't sleep. Pokey's message continued to run through his mind. "Come and get me, loser!"

Ness wasn't threatened by Pokey, he was angry. Even when faced with his defeat, Pokey did nothing but taunt Ness, going so far as to say he was cooler than Ness, even when chickening out of a fight.

Ness sat up in bed and stared out the window. Just thinking, but a familiar voice called out to him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Ness!" Jeff's voice called from outside. "Ness! We need your help! It's Paula!"

"Pokey's got her! Come out here and help us!" Poo continued.

"Paula?" Ness repeated to himself. Ness ran over to the window to help his friends but when he got there, he didn't see his friends, he didn't see anything. He was completely surrounded by darkness

He heard his friends one last time…Jeff and Poo's voices called out in unison "Now he's gonna get you…"

**Meanwhile**

Lucas looked around him at everything that had survived the dragon's awakening. His father, his friends, even his worst enemy…. But not his brother….

Lucas was glad he at least got to talk with his brother one last time…

"Let's leave him alone for a little while." Kumatora said as she rolled Porky away.

"Good idea." Flint agreed as he ushered everyone to follow suit.

After everybody had left, Lucas approached Claus, he tried to suppress his tears for his fallen brother.

Lucas took a step back, but slipped on something small, he stumbled backward and fell into a nearby hole. The fall wasn't terribly far, but it was very dark, and very small, too small for Lucas to move.

"H-Hello? Somebody help! I've fallen and can't get up!" Lucas called, but nobody came to help.

BAM!

Suddenly, something small and hard hit him in the head.


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Everything about this game is made and owned by Nintendo, Shigesato Itoi, Ape, Brownie Brown, and HAL Laboratory Inc.

Mother 4: Everything on the Line

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

"Oh, my aching head." Lucas muttered to no one in particular as he sat up, rubbing his head. He had a yo-yo sized lump on the back of his head, no doubt from when he got hit in the head earlier.

Lucas looked down toward his feet, lying on the ground beside his left foot was a doorknob.

"Is that my old doorknob?" Lucas said to himself while examining the doorknob. Lucas absentmindedly put the doorknob in his pocket.

Lucas stood up and looked around; he was in a small room. There were only a few lights on the ceiling, none of which were all too bright. However, the room had enough light for Lucas to make everything out.

The room was decorated to appear like a small town, there were a few trees and bushes, they appeared to be plastic but, Lucas couldn't tell in the dim lighting. The floor had a tile pattern that looked like it was meant to simulate grass. Three of the walls had a few houses painted on them as well.

The last wall, had a window, but the other side of the window was pitch black, and Lucas couldn't tell what was on the other side. Lucas walked over to the window, and looked outside. He could make out the faint outline of what looked like a hallway.

"What's out there?" A voice asked from behind Lucas.

"I don't know, I can't see anything…wait a second…I thought I was alone in here." Lucas replied, turning around to see a boy, about his age, wearing a baseball hat and a blue and yellow striped shirt.

"My name's Ness. You?" Ness stated, extending his hand for Lucas to shake…with his hand…in the act of shaking hands…

"I'm Lucas." Lucas replied, shaking Ness's hand.

"Well, Lucas, stand back, I can get us out of here." Ness said, as he pushed Lucas aside and approached the window. "PSI Rockin Ω!" Ness pointed his hand at the window, but nothing happened. "Hmm…wait a second, something isn't right here…"

"Here, let me try." Lucas said, pushing Ness out of the way. "PK Love Ω!" Lucas yelled while pointing at the window. Nothing happened, Lucas shook his hand. "C'mon! PK Love! PK Love!!!"

Suddenly the window lit up. And a holographic image of everyone's favorite porker appeared on the window.

"Pokey? Is that you?" Ness asked as he looked at the image. Lucas didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but feel that something about this didn't make sense.

Porky let out a few hacking coughs. "Why if it isn't my two bestest friends in the whole wide world!"

"Now that's sad." Lucas whispered to Ness. Ness chuckled.

Porky ignored the comment. "I'm sure by now you've noticed that you can no longer use your psychotic powers."

"No, we have PSYCHIC powers. You're the only psycho around here." Ness replied.

"Even now, when I'm the one with all the power, you still refuse to show me any respect. See, that's your problem, Ness, you always underestimate me. That's the only reason we're all in this mess." Porky yelled.

"What? How do you figure that?" Ness replied.

"Had you've just killed me when you had the chance, this wouldn't have happened." Porky yelled, his eyes were beginning to glow red through his hair. "You may've hesitated to destroy me…but I won't hesitate to destroy everyone else!"

"How do you plan to do that? Even when you were paired with one of the most powerful monsters on the planet, you failed to destroy anything." Ness stated.

"Ha ha ha ha. It's funny you should mention old Giygas. It just so happens that I've found something even more stronger!" Porky gloated. "And this something is strong enough that all three of you will fall your knees and beg for me to save you, and then I'll just laugh."

"Three? Pokey, even you're not that stupid. There are only two of us." Ness pointed out.

"No, there's a third one of you around there somewhere." Porky replied.

"Wait! I knew something didn't make sense! How'd you get out of that 'Absolutely Safe Capsule'?" Lucas cut in.

"…That's a long story, and I grow tired of talking…but before I go, I suppose I could give you guys a little extra light." Porky wheezed. "And by the way, Ness, my name is _Porky_ now." Porky's hologram vanished.

Suddenly the entire room was flooded with light. It took Ness and Lucas a few seconds to adjust to the light.

Lucas approached the window once again. With the additional lights he was able to see the other side.

"What's over there?" Ness asked as he walked to the opposite side of the room.

"It looks like a hallway. I can't see anybody else around, but there is another window on the other side of the hall, but I can't see what's inside." Lucas explained.

"Well, I can't find anywhere for us to get out, we're going to have to escape through the window." Ness replied. "Got anything we can throw at it?"

"No." Lucas replied, completely forgetting about the doorknob in his pocket.

"Not a problem." Ness replied, as he picked up a plastic bush. "Heads up!" Ness charged at the window. Ness leapt into the air and, using the bush to shield himself, crashed into the window which shattered on impact.

Lucas came over to the hole and peered through.

"Ness? Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious." Ness replied, rubbing his arm.

"What's going on here?" Ninten said as he approached the window and stood next to Lucas.

"You must be the third person Porky was talking about…" Lucas deduced.

"Who?" Ninten replied.

"Ugh, you missed Porky's holographic monologue didn't you?" Lucas said slapping himself in the forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll fill you in." Ness added, as he walked back to the hole in the window.

_I'm going to end chapter 1 there. I know Ninten wasn't really in this chapter. But that doesn't mean he isn't a main character. He just didn't really fit in with Porky's speech. I figured that if Ninten were in the chapter, Lucas and Ness would've had to explain who Porky was and why he was old and weird looking. Plus I figured it was best if the three of them introduced themselves and got up to speed between chapters to prevent me from having to waste your valuable time with that._


	3. The Great Escapade

::Insert clever disclaimer here::

Mother 4: Everything on the Line

Chapter 2: The Great Escapade

_Ness and Lucas have brought Ninten up to speed between chapters so…no plot holes here…_

"C'mon guys. We should get going now." Ness said, keeping watch out for Porky or his minions. "Pokey's sure to notice us if we don't get out of here now."

"I thought his name was Porky." Ninten replied.

"You also thought Giygas was named Giegue." Ness replied as Lucas began to crawl through the hole in the window.

_CRASH!!!_ A loud noise echoed throughout the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas shouted as he ducked back into the room.

"I don't wanna stick around to find out. Hurry up and let's go!" Ness ushered waving his hands for the others to follow.

The noise of heavy footsteps began to fill the hallway.

"Whatever that was is coming back! Ness, we should hide until it leaves." Lucas whimpered.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"What if it's Porky coming to fix the window, or do something worse to us? I don't feel like jumping through anything else unless I have to." Ness replied.

The footsteps stopped and a high pitched noise rang out.

"Uh-oh, I know that noise." Lucas realized. "Ness get in here! That's the Ultimate Chimera." Lucas began to cower toward the far side of the room.

"The Ultimate what?" Ness replied, but Lucas couldn't answer because there was a loud roar as a large, red monster lunged for Ness. However, before the Chimera could attack Ness, he grabbed the plastic bush and shoved it into the monster's gaping mouth. This was enough to stop the monster mid-jump, but the Ultimate Chimera was able to swallow the bush whole.

"Run, Ness, RUN!!!" Lucas yelled. Ness didn't hesitate to get out of there as fast as he could. After Ness had left visible range, Lucas turned to Ninten, "Well, he's a goner."

"What? We can't just leave him out there!" Ninten replied. Lucas didn't respond right away.

"Look, you don't understand how powerful this beast is, one bite, and you're done for." Lucas stated. "Our best bet is to escape while the monster is chasing Ness."

"Well, you do what you want but I'm going to save Ness." Ninten replied as he climbed out the window and ran after the monster.

"Wait! Come back!" Lucas yelled, but to no avail, so Lucas let out a heavy sigh and chased after Ninten.

After running after down the hall for a while without so much as a glimpse of the beast, Ninten had just about given up on Ness. Ninten turned around to face Lucas. "Maybe you were right, I don't think there's much we can do about the beast anyway, maybe we should just escape while we…" Ninten's voice faded out as he starting staring past Lucas.

"Ninten? Ninten! Hello?" Lucas said waving his hand infront of Ninten. Lucas turned toward where Ninten was looking. There was another window, under which there was a sign which read: "Failed Chimeras". Inside the window, curled up in a little ball was what appeared to be a half-girl, half-robot chimera. However it wasn't moving and the robot half was sparking.

"Did you know her?" Lucas asked, turning back to Ninten.

Ninten didn't respond, he just looked past Lucas to the small pile of sparking 'chimera' inside.

_CRASH!!!_ There was another loud noise coming from further down the hall.

"C'mon, Ninten, we've gotta go check that out, Ness could be in trouble…" Lucas said, but Ninten ignored him. "C'mon! We can't hang out here!" Lucas began glancing around to make sure nobody was coming. However, Lucas could hear footsteps coming down the hall from behind.

"Ninten! Someone's coming! If you aren't coming then I'm going to have to leave you behind." Lucas warned, but still no reaction. "Fine, if you're not going to help I'll go save Ness by myself." Lucas ran down the hall, leaving Ninten behind.

Lucas didn't hear anything come from behind him, but he could only assume that Ninten had gotten captured. After running for about half a minute, Lucas arrived at a dead end, or at least, what used to be a dead end. Right in the middle of the wall there was a gaping hole. Lucas ducked through the hole and his eyes were bombarded with sunlight.

"Halt!" An unknown voice called from the side, Lucas's eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, so he couldn't tell whom the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" Lucas called trying to shield his eyes from the light. But the only response was a fierce pain in Lucas's gut.

It took Lucas a second to figure out that he had just been shot by a strange beam. But that was a second too long, as his attacker had thrown a rope at him and tied him up. It was about now that Lucas's eyes had adjusted to the light outside. Lucas looked at his captor, who was now picking him up and carrying him away, it was a man in a mask, but not just any mask…but a pigmask.

_Chapter 2 was fairly short. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I figured this was as good a place as any to stop. That was a Lucas-heavy chapter, but they are going to become more balanced soon enough. Please I want reviews I cherish them so much! Well, okay that's pushing it, but any amount of feedback is appreciated._


	4. My Triumphant Return

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, so stop bugging me.

**Holy hell, has it really been over a year since my last update. Woo, I've got some cobwebs on my keyboard. The weird part is I started this chapter almost immediately after uploading the last one.**

Mother 4: Everything on the Line

Chapter 3: My Triumphant Return

Recap: Ness was on the run from the Ultimate Chimera. Lucas left Ninten behind. And then Lucas was captured by a Pigmask.

"Wait! This doesn't make sense!" Lucas yelled as he squirmed in the ropes. "I got rid of all of you guys when I woke the dragon, what are you doing here?"

"You poor, naïve little boy." The Pigmask laughed. "When you conspire against the great Lord Porky, you have no hope of winning. The Pigmask Army is back, and it's better, badder and porkier than ever."

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Lucas replied. The Pigmask didn't say anything, he just smacked Lucas upside the head. "So how'd Porky escape from the Absolutely Safe Capsule?"

"Like we'd tell you anything." The Pigmask replied, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a small piece and used it to tape Lucas's mouth shut.

"That's more like it." The Pigmask laughed at his own joke, until he realized that he hadn't made one. The Pigmask walked out of Lucas's sight for a minute, but reappeared riding in a Pork Bean.

"Get in and shut up!" The Pigmask yelled to Lucas. Lucas tried to respond with _'I can't move you tied me up, remember?'_ but due to the duct tape this resulted in an unintelligible mumbling noise. "Fine stay here, see if I care." The Pigmask got into his Pork Bean and drove out of sight, leaving Lucas behind.

Alone and unable to move or call for help. With no other options…Lucas began to cry.

Meanwhile

Ninten knew he couldn't stand there all day, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the exhibit. Ana had been turned into a half robotic monster (yeah, yeah, it was really obvious I know).

"ANA!" Ninten yelled, tears welling in his eyes, as he banged on the glass that separated him from the one he loved.

Ana seemed to respond to the noise as her lifeless body flickered to life. She stood and Ninten could see just how much of her was robotic, her torso, left eye, right arm and leg had all been replaced with robotic parts.

"Ana! You're okay!" Ninten yelled.

But something wasn't quite right. The robotic half of Ana seemed to be doing everything while the human half just seemed to hang. Either way, the robot started to stumble on its one robotic leg toward the glass window.

"Ana _are_ you okay?" Ninten began to question his earlier statement.

She didn't respond, instead she began to bang on the glass. With only two hits, the glass shattered.

"Ana…I-" Ninten was cut short as Ana had delivered a powerful uppercut that sent him flying into the glass window behind him. "Ana! What's gotten into-" He was once again cut short, this time Ana had socked him in the stomach.

Ninten had fallen to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He looked up at Ana, who's robotic arm readied to attack again. This time however, Ninten was able to roll out of the way.

"Ana, I don't want to fight you." Ninten said, in a futile attempt to get through to Ana.

Ana threw another punch, Ninten blocked it, shoving Ana back. Ana reeled backward, unstable, having to balance on her one robotic leg, she eventually lost her balance and feel on her back. Her robotic body gave off a few sparks before sputtering to a halt and shutting down.

"Ana?" Ninten said, slowly approaching the once again lifeless body that was Ana. "Are you…alive?"

No response.

"Ana?" Ninten said again, he fell to his knees, and began to cry.

Before long, however, he forced himself to stand and vowed to get vengeance on this "Porky" fellow who had done this to his beloved Ana. But something he couldn't get out of his mind, if Ana was here the whole time, how could she have called to him at his house?

Meanwhile

Lucas had been struggling with the rope for some time, well, for pretty much the entirety of the chapter so far, and had finally managed to get his arms free. Using them he was able to escape the rest of his constraints including the duct tape.

"Ha ha! Stupid pigs. Now…what was I doing? That's right! Ness!" Lucas said to himself. He looked around, he was in a mostly open field, with the building he had recently emerged from behind him. However but there was no sign of Ness, or the Ultimate Chimera, not even the Pork Bean from earlier.

Lucas could hear more footsteps approaching from inside the building so he decided to get moving and decided to run off in a random direction.

After Lucas left, Ninten emerged from the hole in the wall. He looked around, not seeing any signs of life, decided to head out in search of help, and ran off in a random direction of his own.

Meanwhile

Porky watched his surveillance cameras, he watched as his three foes escaped from his twisted zoo. He watched as his minions had failed to capture even one of the three heroes. He watched as they ran off into the world…HIS world. He watched…and he laughed.


End file.
